


Late night adventures

by tiny_red_fox



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_red_fox/pseuds/tiny_red_fox
Summary: Movie nights with Changbin quickly turn into taking walks and taking in the sights of the city at night, while just enjoying each other's company.
Relationships: Seo Changbin/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Late night adventures

We were striving through empty streets and passages of the city, the soft melody of twenty one pilot's 'leave the city' filling the silence between us. He held my hand, making me feel safe and loved.

The evening originally started with our plans to have a movie night, but after a while both of us grew bored. At some point, Changbin glanced out the window, only to see the star filled sky over the nightly scenery of the city. "Hey, what about we take a walk? Just look outside, the scenery is almost as beautiful as you are." He stated with a slight grin, eyes sparkling mischievously. I was quick to agree, and so we got ready and went outside.

The air around us was warm, summer was almost over but the warmth still lingered around and made it comfortable to take late night walks. We talked about all and nothing, topics differing from serious to batshit-crazy and I loved it, I almost loved it as much as I love him. 

We kept wandering, he never stopped holding my hand, stealing glances over at my face and smiling softly. We only stopped walking when we came across a small, cozy-looking cafè that, regardless of the late hours, was still opened. We looked at each other, the same thought passing through our heads, and entered the warm and cozy inside of the almost empty cafè.

As soon as we entered, we couldn't help but notice the faint smell of apple pie and hot chocolate lingering in the warm air around us, while soft piano music played, not to loud or too quiet, just about right for soft summer nights with the love of your life, your soulmate, the person that you'd never want to lose. 

We sat down at a table and both of us ordered a hot chocolate and the night ended with soft giggles while we both took photos of, and with each other. Filling us once again with the knowledge that as long we are together, we would be at home.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah,, I am back with a one-shot and I also have planned to continue my other stories. I know that I have been gone for a longer while now but I plan on at least trying to update more frequently now!!


End file.
